Currently, magnetic assemblies are made with two “E” shaped cores, with the center leg of each core inserted into a bobbin from respective ends of the bobbin. The exposed end of the center leg of each “E” core is ground to reduce the length of the center leg with respect to the outer legs of the core. Thus, when the mating ends of the outer legs of the two cores meet outside the bobbin, the mating ends of the center legs are offset by a small amount to create a gap between the cores approximately at the center of the bobbin. This center leg gap is located directly below the center of the winding. The stray magnetic field from the gap creates loss in the winding. Because the core assembly is made from two “E” shaped cores, the two cores must be glued or taped together after installation in the bobbin to keep the ends of the outer legs fully engaged and thereby maintain a fixed dimension for the gap between center legs.